Red
by nightothers
Summary: Kurt really likes red candy and a few choice people are just starting to notice.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red (1/2)

Pairing(s): Blaine/Kurt

Rating: PG

Spoilers (if any): None as of yet

Warnings (if any): Unbetaed and written very quickly before work.

Summary: Kurt really likes red candy and a few choice people are just starting to notice.

Disclaimer: If I owned glee than Karofsky would have gotten the stuffing beating out of him by some mysterious woman... *looks innocent and whistles*

And I have never had red vines so I have no idea how they taste. Also first time poster. So... hi *Waves*

For some reason Kurt could never explain it but red candy always called to him. If the candy was red, he was compelled to have it. He would only eat the red skittles or the red M and M's and leave the rest for his dad. And when Blaine pulled out a packet of red vines one night it was then that he knew he was in love.

Kurt had cuddled deeper into the couch he was on and happily munched on the candy. His eyes barely skimming the page of his chemistry book. Instead his mind was preoccupied more with the fact that Blaine munching on a red vine of his own. They weren't his favorite red candy but they were that deep crimson red so he just had to. Every now and then Blaine would look up and offer him another and whenever Kurt just one more from the pack Blaine seemed to brighten for some unknown reason.

Kurt didn't know why until he found out the next day that they were Blaine's favorite candy and everyone else thought they were disgusting. He chuckled softly as Wed teased Blaine by making gagging sounds as Blaine pulled them out of his bag. He offered one to Kurt and smiled smugly when Kurt accepted it with unabashed glee.

"Thought you had a vendetta against candy?" David asked slightly confused. If possible Blaine's smiled turned ten times more smug.

"These are different." Wes and David exchanged looks, thinking they understood it. The first bell rang and Blaine bid his friends farewell and headed off towards the far side of campus for his History class. Wes, David and Kurt sluggishly moved to their English class. "You know you don't have to eat those things just to get Blaine's attention," Wes whispered with a wink and an elbow to Kurt's arm while the short boy was still munching on a red vine.

"Huh?" Kurt responded not truly getting it. He took another bit of the long candy before looking at the two boys now looming over him.

"Don't tell me you seriously like those things?" David asked shocked.

"They're red," was Kurt's only reply as he walked ahead of them and into the classroom. The two seniors exchanged a look before entering behind him.

In the weeks that followed Wes and David watched Kurt very closely, some times a little to closely.

"Wes if you don't stop watching me eat I am going to cram my potato up your nose," Kurt exclaimed slamming down his folk. This was the third night in a row that Wes tried to hid the fact that he was watching the boy intentionally from behind a upside down History book. From the other side of Kurt both Blaine and David burst out laughing at Wes' blush. "And you guys called me a bad spy..." Kurt mumbled as he swiped the packet of original dots that David was currently holding.

"Hey-"

"Shut it. This is your payment to me for trying to spy on me while I was on the phone last night." Now it was David's turn to blush. It was the middle of the semester and Kurt had sparked their interest and had used him to relieve their boredom. The plan: figure out why he was eating those horrible candies and did it have to do with 'Prince Blaine,' which they were sure it did. And that plan was suppose to evolve into getting the blind shmucks together, finally. But none of their spying had yielded any results and to top it off their bad spy had just outed them as officially the worst spies ever.

Wes and Blaine watched Kurt rip open the packet slightly and start shaking it with a focused look in his eye. Wes looked at Blaine for a moment than back to Kurt. It only took a few shakes before he turned it over and out dropped four red dots. A light turned on in Wes's eyes as he slammed his first on the table.

"Of course!" David jumped up startled. He had gotten distracted when a text from his girlfriend had come in.

"What the hell are you on, Wes?" Kurt exclaiming and glaring at the boy. He looked down and noticed all four dots had fallen to the floor. "Great, you suck." Blaine furrowed his brow as he leaned over and picked them up for Kurt. "I'll throw them away for you. I need to head upstairs anyways." Blaine shot a looked to Wes and cocked his head before grabbing his tray and the dots and getting up. Wes followed and soon the two were rushing out the cafe doors. Kurt just rolled his eyes at them before turning to David and grabbing the dots again to grab a few more red ones.

"Oh..." David stated lamely as it clicked for him to. Kurt just popped one into his mouth and got up with his tray and left not hearing David at all. He had his red candy and he was happy.

The next day Kurt woke up to a bag of red skittles attached to his door with a note. 'Enjoy.' His eyes widened as he realized that someone was paying enough attention to notice. He smiled and blushed as he pulled the bag off his door. Through out the day he munched on them, shooting glancing around wondering who would have noticed. Blaine sat with him at lunch and Kurt thought for a moment it was him before he exclaimed, "Sweet skittles," and grabbing a few.

For almost week a new kind of red candy was attached at his door with a note. Today was pure red candy canes and a note that wrote, 'I like how you smile when you eat your candies." Kurt ran through all the possible people that it could be and no one stood out. It was clear they were trying to woo him with the candies since every message was borderline flirty and complimenting. He had asked Wes and David about it but they seemed just as surprised as him and Blaine never really acknowledged it. He only tried stealing some, which had left him with a slight spoon shaped bruise on the back of his left hand.

Kurt knew he had to catch the culprit. Since it was Friday he figured he'd stay up all night with a nice pot of coffee and sit by his door. Okay, maybe not the best idea but he also had a huge term paper due Monday that he hadn't started yet so it would kill two birds with one stone.

Blaine had texted him a few times to ask to hang out but as much as it killed Kurt, he had to turn him down. He wished with all his heart that it was Blaine but he knew better. Instead he sighed and settled in for a long night.

At around 3 in the morning Kurt perked up. Some one was walking down his hall, towards his door and trying to be quiet. Never worked how anyone wanted it too, really. The fair skinned boy listened at the door and heard the unmistakable sound of candy being shaken. Like a flash he leapt to his feet and ripped open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that week:

Once Blaine and Wes were completely out of sight from their friends, Blaine shoulder checked Wes who stumbled and laughed. A evil grin formed on his face. Blaine turned to him fully and folded his arms.

"Seriously, man? Why are you and Tweedle-Dee practically stalking Kurt?"

"Don't give me that look. It's not like he actually cares."

"Than the worse has happened. He's gotten use to you two." Wes' grin only amplified as he moved closer to Blaine, which caused him to back up. Honestly the last time Wes looked at him like that he ended up with a scar on his right shoulder and a very interesting hospital report. 'Honestly Doctor... Officer. We didn't mean for the rocket to go _that_ way.' To this day he's still surprised that they, David included, didn't have an actual criminal record. Just pictures up at the local police station with the words 'Irritating but **mostly** harmless,' written under them. Or he thinks so at this point.

Blaine took a step back and glared at his friend. "Whatever you're thinking leave me out of it."

"Have you noticed Kurt only eats red candy?" Wes asked innocently throwing Blaine completely off. The much shorter boy furrowed his brow for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, and where did that come from?" Blaine asked throwing his hands into the air and continuing to the walk to his room.

"Honestly? You haven't noticed? Seriously, even with all the staring you do into his 'gorgeous, endless blue eyes' and I quote. Probably for the same reason you haven't noticed how he stares at your ass when you bend over," Wes stated calmly which again caused Blaine to falter. This time making him almost trip over his own feet. He stopped walking and glared again. Wes just laughed and ran a hand very quickly over Blaine's head.

"Nyaw!" Blaine just stared at him frankly before turning around again and walking away.

"Shove it Wes. And stop spying on Kurt," Blaine threw over his shoulder as he rounded a corner

"Yeah, that's your job," Wes called back. From around the corner Wes heard a loud crash and chuckled before turning around walking away.

Back to the present:

Like a flash Kurt leapt to his feet and ripped open the door and into his arms fell a frightened freshmen boy. 'Oh look Bambi likes me...' Kurt thought with a deadpan expression on his face as he helped the kid stand up right. For minutes on end they both just stared at each other. The silence was to much as Kurt rolled his head back, looked to the sky and crossed his arms.

"They made me do it," blurted out the scared kid. Kurt rolled his head back down and stared at the kid.

"Let me guess two halves on one moronic brain?" The kid looked at him questioning before Kurt sighed again and stated plainly, "Wes and David?" The freshmen just nodded. He stared at his feet and only then remembers the candy in his hand.

"These are for you." He held up a bag of red jujubes. Kurt smiled sweetly and took them as he tactically planned out the two Warbler's deaths. "They also told me that if ever you found out that I shouldn't tell you it was them... Oh." Kurt couldn't help but snort at that before motioning for the boy to continue. "And at three o'clock tomorrow you're 'sweet' prince will meet you in the senior commons," the boy recited.

Kurt just nodded as he started to pop jujube after jujube into his mouth. "Horrible spies but amazing actors. Still, they got a 50/50 percent chance of taking over the world," Kurt muttered to himself. He looked back up at the boy. "How did you get roped into this?"

"I'm an insomniac. I play video games most nights so they kind of hid them until I agreed to do it. Anyways I'm the only person who would be up at the best time of delivery." "Thanks, sincerely thanks but next time those two try to rope you into anything. Tell me and I will personally go diva on their collective asses." The freshmen just nodded before taking out his phone and typing out a simple text before saying good night.

"And 'sweet' prince?"

"No idea." The kid shrugged and turned to walk away.

Kurt stared at the boy with a shoulder against the door way. 'Schmuks,' he thought shaking his head before heading inside intent on going to bed.

Blaine woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning far to early for his liking to both Wes and David staring at him. He merely cocked an eyebrow before stretching and turning over.

"The plan has reached fruition," cried David.

"Uh huh. Go away."

"The plan involves one Kurt Hummel," Wes added edging away from the bed because he knew Blaine. David smirked and did the same.

As if on cue Blaine sprang out of bed, hair going in all directions, as well as limbs and glared at his two best friends. "What did I tell you about spying on Kurt?" he cried.

"We're not spying on him anymore."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Your plan evolved." Blaine cursed softly under his breath. "What did you two do?" he asked pitifully.

Both boys leaped into the story of how they got Jeff, the freshmen Jeff not the sophomore that keeps talking about Twilight, to help them deliver Kurt candies with notes attached.

"Why would you do something like that? Now he thinks someone out there really likes him-"

"Besides you-"

"-And when he finds out it's just you two being twits he's going to be heart broken."

"Now that's the beauty of our plan. We didn't leave him any old notes. No, they were things _you_ had said to us about him. So we changed them to _I_ statements and sent them. So you are kind of the person sending him the love letters." Blaine stared at his friends for a moment before climbing back into bed and turning towards the wall.

"I'm going to close my eyes and hope this is a dream." Wes just rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend by the pajama bottoms and literally dragged him out of bed.

"Come on sweet cheeks. We have to prepare. You and Kurt have a secret arranged meeting to attend."

"What if I refuse to go?"

"Than Kurt will feel like he was left standing at the alter, all heart broken. Seriously, how would you live with your self if you knew you were the reason that Kurt cried later on tonight?" Blaine had to give it to Wes. He knew which buttons to push.

Blaine just looked at his friends from the floor before standing up. "You know I'm going to kill both of you when he gives me the 'we're just friends' speech."

"If we thought he wasn't into you, do you think we'd go through this elaborate plan to get you two together?" David asked plainly.

"Yeah since Captain Oblivious decided he wasn't going to do anything," Wes added staring pointedly at Blaine.

"Plan seems pretty elaborate I'll give you that." Both boys gleamed at their shorter friend before smacking him on the back and pulling him towards his closet.

"Now what will you wear?" Wes asked softly tapping his finger to his lip.

"So, Wes. How's that straight act going for you?"

At quarter to three Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He had paced back and forth in his room long enough and decided; screw the taboo of being early, and started to head down to the senior commons. He grabbed the bag of jujubes, which he had saved. In all honesty, they were his second favorite. Kurt reminded himself to ask Wes and David how he found out about all his favorite foods.

Which also reminded him. As he walked he sent Finn a quick text, 'Helping any half wits with a half baked idea lately?'

Just as Kurt was walking into the commons his phone pinged signaling a new message. He pulled it out. 'From Gigantor: Im innocent i swear. BTW let me know how it turns out. -Big Bro.' Kurt tapped the phone against his head a few times before putting it back in his pocket. A minute later another ping signaled a new message. He took it out and again it was from Finn.

'From Gigantor: Also BTW youre not suppose to know. -Big Bro'

Kurt texted back, 'I have my ways.' A smirk graced his lips as he put the phone on airplane mode and put it in his pocket. Whatever was about to happen he didn't want Finn to repetitively text him 'Sooo what's going on?' He sat down on a chair closest to the large window facing the court yard.

For a few minutes Kurt sat debating whether Wes and David were just playing a prank on him or were trying to set him up with anyone. Later didn't really seem their style. They were amazing boys but out of nowhere kindness wasn't their style. As the clock in the town bell tower struck three Kurt looked expectantly towards the open door. Nothing. He sighed and pulled the jujubes from his pocket and began to munch on them. He stared out the window, occasionally popping another candy into his mouth. He was going over how he would act to Wes and David once they showed themselves. Maybe claiming loudly that he loved them to and making a scene or rather fake a good cry and act all heartbroken. Comedy or drama.

His thoughts were abruptly cut short when a bag of red rock candy fell into his lap. He stared at it in wonder. His favorite candy, a candy that he almost never had because it was always so hard to find. They were his mothers favorite. Every year until Kurt was nine and she got sick they would fly up to the cape for two weeks and stay with family. In those two weeks Kurt and his mom would eat them non-stop and than laugh at their dyed red teeth. Some times they would pretend to be vampires for no other reason than to chase his dad and uncle around the back yard beach. And now a large bag of it was just dropped into his lap. Slowly he looked up and standing above him was Blaine smiling sweetly.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat before his smile fell and he grabbed Blaine's side and looked around him. "Where are Wes and David?" he asked looking around the room.

Blaine just laughed. "How did you figure it out? I didn't know they were up to anything."

"The kid they picked as messenger wasn't really bright," Kurt replied with a shrug. "Why are you here?"

Blaine kind of sputtered to a stop, like an engine dying. Wes and David had picked out his clothes, helped him style his hair but forgot to tell him how to handle this situation they had created.

"It seems- Well." Blaine looked away for a minute before swallowing the lump in his throat and turning back to Kurt.

A sudden cry from the hallway startled both boys, "Hurry up Sweet Prince!" Kurt's eyes widened as a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

A more quieter, "Shut it moron. You just ruined the moment,' sounded right after a harsh slap sound.

"You're my sweet prince?" Kurt asked hesitantly and slightly confused. Blaine noticed a spark in the younger boys eyes and decided to wing it. He walked over to the door and slammed it in his two friends faces before locking it.

"There we go just us now." Blaine walked back to Kurt and grabbed the candy from his lap and his hand. He placed the candy on a near by table before pulling Kurt to him. "I guess all those notes they wrote you, well they took them from things I had said." Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. Kurt laughed softly.

"Red," he said softly touching Blaine's cheek. "My favorite color." Blaine couldn't help but laugh before squeezing Kurt's hand.

"So whatcha say, you, me, no Wes or David, and a date? Where ever you want."

"Here's good." Blaine smiled brightly as Kurt leaned into him. "How long?" Kurt asked softly.

"Since you said 'I'm new here.' You?"

"I think mine was 'I know a short cut.'" Blaine nodded before he leaned closer.

"Can I?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt looked at him frankly before grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him soundly. It seemed like only seconds before their lungs demanded air and they were forced apart. Kurt's smile lit up as he gained control of his breathing.

He pulled away slightly and grabbed the bag of rock candy. "Candy?"

A.N. Hey all. Just wanted to thank everyone for reading. Holy cheesus! The amount of people that put this on story alert. Thank you so much.

Also except for this one piece I've had major writers block so I'm putting my self out there. If anyone wants anything written just send me a prompt. Any prompt will do.

And again thanks for reading my first **ever** finished fanfiction.


End file.
